Caelus' Servant Compendium
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: A compilation of unused characters in my stories. Mostly characters from different series turned into Servants.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the Servant Compendium, a compilation of characters from other series turned into Servants. Basically, they are something I made for my fictional works that involves or includes TYPE-MOON setting (specially the Fate franchise) for later or unused projects.

To begin the first entry of this compendium, let us start from the Heroic Spirit of Bows and Arrows, Archer.

**Servant Class**: Archer

**True Name**: Yusuke Urameshi

**Gender**: Male

**Origin**: Yu Yu Hakusho Universe

**Type**: Heroic Spirit

**Alignment**: Neutral Good

**Hidden Attribute**: Man or Earth

**Parameters**

**Strength**: B+

**Endurance**: A

**Agility**: B+

**Luck**: C++

**Mana**: A

**Noble Phantasm**: ?

**Class Skills**

**Clairvoyance (Archer)**: B

**Independent Action**: B

**Magic Resistance:** C

**Personal Skills**

**Art of Aura Manipulation**: A++

**Eye of Mind (True)**: A

**Hybrid**: A

**Spirit Detective**: A

**Noble Phantasm**:

**Detective's Case Files/**?: B~A+

**Identity**

Archer's True Name is** Yusuke Urameshi.**

A Spirit Detective working for the Spirit World from a parallel universe. A man who had polished his skills through his enjoyment of fighting.

He came from a world where the concept of Throne of Heroes did not manifest and as such, a Heroic Spirit modeled after him shouldn't exist. However due to an omniscient overseer from a far universe, his deeds and and exploits were archived on its records, allowing him to be summoned as a Servant.

Though summoned as his younger self, his temperament is that of a matured adult who had gained wisdom from all of his adventures.

_"Man, I thought working as a real detective would be less troublesome... This is much tiresome than I was working with Koenma!"_

Perhaps that was a notion too early to give...

**Abilities**

Even though Yusuke is summoned as an Archer, he fights using his fists like a deliquent brawler from your neighborhood who looks for fights for a living.

_Master: You're suppose to shoot things as an Archer..._

_Yusuke: Who says I can't use my knuckles? If beating up the enemy is the only concern, then beating them up with my fists would result the same, no? And besides shooting them down is kinda boring..._

Sometimes the Master would contemplate whether putting Yusuke into the Archer class container was a failure of the system or not...

As an Archer, Yusuke have the skills **Clairvoyance (Archer**), **Independent Action**, and** Magic Resistance**.

**Art of Aura Manipulation** is a skill that denotes the usage of Spirit Energy and Demon Energy (another word for Od) in the art of combat.

Yusuke has also the skill **Hybrid**. As someone who is a product of two different species, he was given this skill.

**Spirit Detective** is a skill derived from Yusuke's title as a detective of the Spirit World. When facing Spirits (e.g. Heroic, Nature, Divine) and Demons, a 'plus' modifier is gained.

Yusuke's Noble Phantasm is Detective's Case Files, the embodiment of his numerous legends. This Noble Phantasm comprises of several techniques including:

\- Spirit Gun

\- Spirit Gun Mega

\- Spirit Wave

\- Sacred Energy (False)

\- Mazoku Transformation

...and many others.

**Notes**:

\- Using the Noble Phantasm Mazoku Transformation will immediately change Yusuke's class into Berserker with different Skill set (e.g. Mazoku Kind Demon).

\- He is odd as an Archer since he usually prefers fighting with punches and kicks.

\- He can be a slayer of the suoernatural due to his Spirit Detective skill.

\- His Hybrid skill is only at A- rank due to him gaining it through atavism.

\- He was supposed to be Hakuno's Servant in Within A Thousand Phantasms alongside Itachi Uchiha during the Youkai Singularity.

\- He was supposed to be Yasaka's love interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the Servant Compendium, a compilation of characters from other series turned into Servants. Basically, they are something I made for my fictional works that involves or includes TYPE-MOON setting (specially the Fate franchise) for later or unused projects.

For our second entry, I hereby present to you a Heroic Spirit of Assassination, Assassin.

Servant Class: Assassin

**True Name**: Itachi Uchiha

**Gender**: Male

**Origin**: Naruto Universe

**Type**: Heroic Spirit

**Alignment**: Lawful Evil

**Hidden Attribute**: Man

**Parameters**

**Strength**: C

**Endurance**: C

**Agility**: A+

**Luck**: D

**Mana**: B+

**Noble** **Phantasm**: A++

**Class Skills**

**Double Summon**: B

**Independent Action**: A

**Presence Concealment**: A

**Personal Skills**

**Innocent Monster**: EX

**Ninjutsu**: A+

**Sharingan**: A

**Weak Constitution**: -

**Noble Phantasm**:

**Mangekyo Sharingan**/Anti-Unit~Anti-Army: EX

**Identity**

Assassin's True Name is **Itachi Uchiha**

A shinobi of a parallel universe known to be as an evil Ronin or rogue ninja. A wanted man persecuted for killing his entire clan except for his younger brother and other crimes.

He came from a world where the concept of Throne of Heroes did not manifest and as such, a Heroic Spirit modeled after him shouldn't exist. However due to an omniscient overseer from a far universe, his deeds and and exploits were archived on its records, allowing him to summoned as a Heroic Spirit.

Having a cool and calm disposition, Assassin is an intelligent individual who have a pacifist nature however...

_"I see, so this is how they see me... Interesting."_

It appears to be that he does not hate the physical changes brought by his summoning.

Let's just hope his mental state is the same...

**Abilities**

As an Assassin, Itachi have the skills **Double Summon**, **Independent** **Action**, and **Presence** **Concealment**.

Itachi Uchiha was a caring and loving person. However, as the legend of assassinating his entire clan spread like wildfire and permeated the world, Itachi couldn't help but accept the **Innocent** **Monster** skill, transforming him into a human with Tengu-like features. The skill **Mental** **Disorder** is fused with this skill.

_"Quite a predicament, I can barely restrain myself from seeking slaughter..."_

One should be weary of this Servant as a precaution.

**Ninjutsu** is the collection of Itachi's combat and techniques as a shinobi.

**Sharingan** is a Mystic Eye skill unique to Itachi's clan. Allows the usage of skills like **Clairvoyance**, **Illusion** and etc. at B rank.

In his lifetime, Itachi suffered a respiratory disease thus giving him the **Weak Constitution** as a Personal Skill at A rank. However, due to the warping machinations brought by Innocent Monster, this skill is permanently nullified.

Itachi's Noble Phantasm is **Mangekyo Sharingan**, the embodiment of his numerous legends (techniques) that involves his unique Mystic Eyes. This Noble Phantasm comprises of several techniques including:

-Amaterasu, a fire magecraft on the level of Divine mysteries.

-Susanoo, a gigantic humanoid avatar.

-Tsukiyomi, a form of mental interference magecraft.

...and many others.

Notes:

-Double Summon skill allows Itachi to be a hybrid of a Caster and Assassin, adding a wide arsenal to his capabilities.

\- With a high rank of Independent Action and Innocent Monster, Itachi is one among the Servants that is hard to control for a normal Master.

\- His high rank of Innocent Monster literally warps him akin to a psycho killer, making him somewhat mentally unstable.

-Alongside Archer Yusuke, he is suppose to be one of the Servants of Hakuno summoned in Within A Thousand Phantasms during the Yokai Singularity.

-He was suppose to be Fujimai's lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the Servant Compendium, a compilation of characters from other series turned into Servants. Basically, they are something I made for my fictional works that involves or includes TYPE-MOON setting (specially the Fate franchise) for later or unused projects.

So here is our third entry representing the Heroic Spirit of Spell and Sorcery class, Caster.

**Servant Class**: Caster

**True Name**: Irene Belserion

**Gender**: Female

**Origin**: Fairy Tail Universe

**Type**: Heroic Spirit

**Alignment**: Neutral Evil

**Hidden Attribute**: Man or Earth

**Parameters**

**Strength**: D

**Endurance**: B

**Agility**: B

**Luck**: D

**Mana**: EX

**Noble** **Phantasm**: A++

**Class Skills**

**Independent Action**: EX

**Item Construction**: -

**Territory Creation**: -

**Personal Skills**

**High-Speed Divine Words:** A

**Human Shell**: A+

**Enchant**: EX

**Shield of Spriggan**: A

**Wisdom of the Sage Dragon**: A+

**Noble Phantasm**

**Universe One: World Reconstruction Magic**/Anti-World: EX

**Belserion Dragia: The Day I Broke This Enchantment**/Anti-Unit(Self): EX

**Identity**

Caster's True Name is **Irene Belserion**

A renowned enchanter hailing from a parallel universe who created a magic that can slay dragons in battle. A queen of a ruined country and the strongest woman of Alvarez Empire's Spriggan Twelve, she is reputed as a powerful mage due to her peerless magnitude of power.

She came from a world where the concept of Throne of Heroes did not manifest and as such, a Heroic Spirit modeled after her shouldn't exist. However due to an omniscient overseer from a far universe, her deeds and exploits were archived on its records, allowing her to summoned as a Heroic Spirit.

A knowledgeable queen enchantress who fell into ruin due to her quest of regaining her humanity.

_"I have already made peace with my past, so don't worry such trivial stuff Master."_

She says this with a serene and content smile on her face.

**Abilities**

As a Caster, Irene have the skills **Independent Action**, **Item Construction**, and **Territory Creation**.

Irene lived in an age where the infuence of gods were still prominent hence attaining the skill **High-Speed Divine Words**.

_"I never heard such a thing like this. Is this one of the perks being summoned as a Caster?"_

She would always ask her Master this question with genuine curiosity.

Irene was indeed a human, a regnant monarch who ruled a country filled with mages. However, she turned into a dragon after overusing a certain magic that can slay dragonkinds. The human corporeal form that one currently sees is only a shell employed by a powerful enchantment that hides her draconian physique. This legend of hers is transformed into **Human Shell** skill, nullifying any weapons or techniques that is lethal to someone with dragon traits.

_"You know, I'm just a lizard covered in human skin. I guess it would be natural for you to somehow feel revolted... Hm? You don't feel disgusted by me? I-I see..."_

**Enchant** is Irene's unique magecraft style. Being renowned to enchant even the heavens themselves, she has an EX rank in this skill.

In her lifetime, Irene was a member of Alvarez Empire's Spriggan Twelve, personal guards of the emperor which denotes their superior ability in magecraft. Being a member of such circle, she gained the skill **Shield of Spriggan**. Gives resistance to any form of magecraft with B rank and lower.

**Wisdom of the Sage Dragon** is basically Irene's entire knowledge on magecraft. As someone who have lived for more than 400 years studying any forms of magecraft, this part of her legend is sublime into a Personal Skill. Grants her to perceive or read the entire structure of any magecraft of A rank or lower. The** Dragon Slayer** skill is also fused with this skill.

Summoned as a Caster, Irene have several Noble Phantasms; **Universe One** -which restructures the world around her to her liking, **Belserion Dragia** -transforming herself into that of a dragon, a Divine Beast, and **Eye Magia** \- a clairvoyance-like Noble Phantasm.

Notes:

-Irene is considered as a Top Servant by the Moon Cell alongside Dragonball's Gogeta.

-Though her Item Construction and Territory Creation have no designated rank, her Enchant skill can pretty much enchant her surroundings into items or even a building.

-Upon using her Belserion Dragia Noble Phantasm, her Human Shell skill will be nullified, allowing anti-dragon attacks to be effective against her. However her overall parameters except for Mana would jump to A++ rank.

-While in dragon form, Irene can use an Asteroid-like Noble Phantasm that isn't accessible to her while in human form.

-She was suppose to be one of Hakuno's love interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the Servant Compendium, a compilation of characters from other series turned into Servants. Basically, they are something I made for my fictional works that involves or includes TYPE-MOON setting (specially the Fate franchise) for later or unused projects.

For our fourth entry, I hereby present to you a Heroic Spirit of the Mount, Rider.

**Servant Class**: Rider

**True Name**: Setsuna F. Seiei

**Gender**: Male

**Origin**: Gundam 00 Universe

**Type**: Heroic Spirit

**Alignment**: Neutral Good

**Hidden Attribute**: Star

**Parameters**

**Strength**: -

**Endurance**: -

**Agility**: -

**Luck**: A

**Mana**: EX

**Noble** **Phantasm**: EX

**Class Skills**

**Independent Action**: EX

**Riding**: A

**Personal Skills**

**Advocate of Peace**: A++

**Clairsentience**: A

**Crystallization of Mutual Understanding**: A

**ELSkind Modification**: EX

**Noble Phantasm**:

**Gundam 00 Qan[T]: The Gundam To End Wars**/Anti-Unit~Anti-Army: EX

**Seeker of Understanding: The Bridge Between Humanity and The Unknown**/Anti-Unit: A++

**Identity**

Rider's True Name is **Setsuna F. Seiei**

A man of a parallel universe where traces of magecraft had been diminished completely and humanity had reached the height of their civilization by venturing outer space.

He came from a world where the concept of Throne of Heroes did not manifest and as such, a Heroic Spirit modeled after him shouldn't exist. However due to an omniscient overseer from a far universe, his deeds and and exploits were archived on its records, allowing him to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit.

Having witnessed the horrors of war up to his adulthood, Rider retains his warm and friendly demeanor, promoting mutual understanding as much as he could.

_"I can feel your intentions thus exchange of words aren't necessary for me to understand you."_

Certainly, the Master would be left confused and speechless at the same time at the abruptness of Rider's words...

**Abilities**

Even though he was summoned as a Servant, Setsuna still retain his stance of being a pacifist avoiding conflict and battkes as much as he can.

_"There are other ways to resolve conflict than fighting. How can I say this? It is something I had experienced, the hard way..."_

But when push comes to a shove, he will not hesitate to take up his sword again and erase the distortion of the world.

_"Setsuna F. Seiei... Eliminating the distortion of this world!"_

As a Rider, Setsuna have the skills **Independent Action**, and **Riding**.

**Advocate of Peace** is a skill that acts like **Charisma** and denotes someone who hates the concept of wars and conflicts. Promoters and instigators of conflict will suffer a ranked down twice in all of their parameters.

_"Peace can't be brought by force, it can only be brought by understanding."_

Such words of wisdom from a man who suffered from a world filled with strife...

**Clairsentience**, a skill that involves feeling or sensing energies in other people, and gaining psychic insight from them. Rider can sense the subtle energies that surround him, as if the environment and pick up and feel the mood of the room or a person, tuning into past, present, and even future energetic possibilities. At higher levels, _future sight_ and _mind reading_ are possible.

**Crystallization of Mutual Understanding** is a Magic Tool that shouldn't be in the legend. The crystallization of the friendship he gained by reaching an understanding with a living metallic lifeform. It is an anomaly taking an appearance of a powered exoskeleton (armor) made up of living metal.

**ELSkind Modification** is a variant of _Self-Modification_ skill, gained by fusing with a techno-organic sentient alien known as **ELS**. A mana reactor core (GN Drive) that ELSkind possesses is formed, and despite being a Servant, he can act almost independently.

As a Rider, Setsuna have his Noble Phantasm **Gundam 00 Qan[T]** which is basically a 20 meter tall humanoid robot. A Noble Phantasm that houses several other Noble Phantasms, a mystery that is synonymous to the man known as Setsuna F. Seiei.

He also have **Seeker of Understanding**, an ability that embodies a part of his legend where he became an entity that is both human and ELS.

Notes:

-Within the Moon Cell's archives, Setsuna is considered a Top Servant.

-Aside from being summoned in the Standard Rider-class container, Setsuna can also be summoned in an Extra-class container that is designated to those who "exist" outside the domain of man.

-His Star attribute is due to the fact that he became the bridge between humanity and aliens in his universe.

-Half of his parameters remain blank. This is due to the fact that his Strength, Agility, and Endurance doesn't have a standard value denoting their fluctuating states depending on the Servant's wish.

-His Seeker of Understanding Noble Phantasm is similar to a certain Servant, where anything he assimilates will turn into his own Noble Phantasm.

-His Gundam 00 Qan[T] Noble Phantasm despite being a humanoid mecha Noble Phantasm itself, is also a "treasury" which holds several Noble Phantasms like Quantum Burst (a mental interference -like Noble Phantasm), TransAm, and many others.

-In the prototype of Within A Thousand Phantasms, Setsuna have a brother-like bond with Hakuno Kishinami, always guiding Hakuno in every dire situation.

-The heiress of the Agares Family, became fascinated by him to the point that her devotion became that of a faithful wife much to Setsuna's chagrin.


End file.
